Lazy Mornings
by Alcetore
Summary: Mikasa and Levi share some intimacy. [Rivamika]
1. Lazy Mornings

Hi, Everyone! This is a quick one-shot I was itching to get out of my system. It's Rivamika fluff.

Mikasa sits upright in Levi's fluffy bed. It smells of comforting vanilla, combined with rich amber, and hints of sandalwood. A pleasant scent that grew on Levi from being in wilderness and using the best of body lotions. Mikasa looks at the warm glow of sunshine pouring out of the crack of his blinded windows. The light still fills his room, despite the shades.

She shifts out of the soft mattress, and searches for her pristine white pants. Shrugging them on, she grabs Levi's linen shirt and puts it on. The size is snug, though she likes it. Last but not least, she pulls on her knee high boots accompanied with tangled straps.

Walking out of his bedroom, she sees him standing over his desk, shuffling some papers in his hands.

"How'd you sleep?" He muttered when feeling a presence near him.

Mikasa walked over to him. "Good." She stands next to him and he loops an arm around her waist to bring her closer.

He presses his lips onto her cheek as a sign of affection.

"Go take a bath, or I'll have you over my desk, woman." Levi warns in a mocking manner.

"I'd rather be on your desk," Mikasa taunts back, a tedious smirk on her swollen lips from last night.

"You want it, you got it," Levi says. There's a dark glint in his grey eyes that permit no emotion to follow through. You'd have to squint to see it.

He moves his papers aside in one calculated move, before shoving Mikasa onto the clean surface of his desk.

She lets out a gasp as he peels down her trousers; he really did mean business.

"I'm guessing you're still sore from last night, hm?" Levi inquires whilst rubbing her lower part of her belly.

Mikasa squirms, slightly aroused by his simple ministrations. "I wouldn't care if I was," she huffs.

"That's the spirit," Levi drawls, "I think I like you sore. It reminds you were we've been."

She blushes at the chaste remark and it's his turn to smirk.

"Is that my shirt you're wearing?"

"Maybe."

He chuckles at her difficult answer, a rare sound that he savored only for Mikasa, his woman.

Levi kneads a slender finger into her sex, enticing her essence in fluid motions.

"It is, isn't it?"

She releases a small whine that fuels his lust. "Ah."

Levi undoes his pants and his erection is hit by the cool air surrounding them. He probes her with the head of his length, preparing her for what was to come all while teasing the peaks of her breasts.

Mikasa gasps as the searing touch of his calloused fingertips pinching her nipples through the cotton material. She's aching for him to be inside of her.

Sweat builds up on her pale forehead. Her cheeks are flushed from the hot atmosphere.

He stretches into her, growling softly at the clench of her walls. Mikasa groans, rolling her busty hips in response. He purrs in delight from the friction they're creating.

Levi grabs her lower sides and begins to ease out of her. She clutches the other side of his desk, attempting to smother a mewl and failing.

She says his name; provoking him to thrust faster. He does and Mikasa can only moan under his mercy, savoring the sinful sensation forming below her stomach.

She comes and screams his name a handful of times. He does too and groans deeply, pulling out of her and setting her upright.

She turns around and tucks his cock back into his uniform as he leans into attach his lips against hers. Their tongues twist together, forming a heated bond. It's hard to separate.

Levi breaks the smoldering kiss, soothing the snarls in her silk like tresses.

"I have a meeting," he mumbles into the juncture of her neck.

Disappointment fills Mikasa. She wanted Levi to stay with her for a few more minutes.

He notices the state she's in and tilts his head. "Meet me back here in an hour. So we can bathe together," Levi orders tenderly, "I want to see you naked again."

Hope you enjoyed readers. Until next time


	2. Cat and Mouse

/AN/: Levi chases Mikasa around for fun.

—-

Levi was busy dusting his bookshelf just as Mikasa barged into his organized room. Her mouth was set into a stubborn pout as she stormed over to her corporal.

"Why can't I go with my friends to the Trost Carnival?" She demanded, propping a hand on her wide hip whilst tapping her foot.

"Because not long ago you unscrewed the nails on my door, you brat." he said crisply, his duster gracefully fluttering about the novels he planned on reading but never would.

"For the millionth time, that wasn't me," stressed Mikasa.

"Yes it was," said Levi, "It was written all over your pretty face when I asked you."

If anyone could read Mikasa's permanent platonic expression it was him.

"Don't lie to me again, " he added, his bored eyes scanning for hidden dust, "_or else_."

Instead of squeezing the rest of his warning out, Mikasa took a quiet step back.

"I'll give this back if you permit me to go," she offered in a girly voice.

Levi twisted his neck halfway, only to do it again with his dark eyebrows knitted in frustrated confusion. His hands flew up to his pale neck.

The brat was holding his cravat.

"Hand it over." he hissed, fully pivoting to face her. She was going to thank him later for maintaining a calm facade after this.

"Not until you let me go to the festival," Mikasa bargained.

"We both know that you are to stay here all fucking day, _so no_. I forbid you," he spat out, "Now give me back my fucking cravat."

"I really don't like it when you cuss," the woman said.

She tore the prim cloth in half.

The room they were in dropped several temperatures. Out of bubbling contempt Levi splintered the wood of his most prized feather duster. He hurled the remaining pieces to his polished floor.

"Fine then, Ackerman. I'll give you three seconds as a head start to run and if I don't catch up, you may go." he growled, an uneasy aura radiating from him.

"_One_."

Mikasa frowned; she hadn't meant to tear his cravat in half, only a little bit. Like a harmless paper cut.

_"Two."_

A sarcastic smirk appeared on her exotic features. Oh well.

Mikasa dashed from his stout form fast as light could travel. She managed to make it outside the HQ before hearing the faint pounding of heavy footsteps. Anyone else, and they wouldn't have made it outside his office.

An unpleasant memory of Eren's bloodied face came into view as she ran into a giant forest of big ass trees. The possibility of Levi outrunning her was not one in a million. She was an outstanding soldier, but he was_…better_ in a way. Mikasa made a sharp turn that caused her foot to slide back too much. The result forced her to slow down, but only by second.

Unfortunately, a moment was exactly what someone behind her needed.

"You're slowing down," Levi called after her, not sounding as angered anymore, but playful? Nah, she was hearing things!

"Do not underestimate me, girl. I will catch up, and when I do you are going to wish you hadn't set foot in my office!" He added, breath still even.

Mikasa zigzagged through numerous trees in a futile attempt to loose him. The action was desperate and known to all comrades as a strategy to confuse titans.

A couple of unnerving minutes slowed down as she eased her pace to a cautious jog. Turning her head, there was not a single soul behind her.

He had lost her.

Now all she had to do was find her way to the gates without running into Levi.

The task was soon overthrown; her muscled body was shoved onto a large tree. A bristled look was concealed by her precious scarf as her wrists were fastened securely behind the small of her back. His muscular form enclosed her personal space whilst pressing her legs further into the the rough bark, spreading them apart. What kept her rooted to her spot most was the intensity of his stone cold hues, judging as can be.

Mikasa fluttered her thick lashes. "You run good," she squeaked, doe eyes returning.

Levi's eyes softened at her sweet words. She was his beloved girlfriend after all. He leaned in even more, until his chapped lips were pressing hard against her own, skimming his peach tongue along her bottom lip. Not once did he loosen his unforgiving grip on her.

"Thank you," Levi spoke, moving away just a tad, "but that is no excuse to let you off easy." He half smiled.

"I only speak the truth," Mikasa replied, "You look good." She wasn't trying anymore at this point.

"If your going to flatter me at least try," he ground out, tilting his face and sneering. "You're this close to loosing your chance."

When Mikasa stayed mute he brought his lips closer, tempting her to close the gap between them only to move away before she tried.

"Alright, I get it." she stated, hoping this form of torture would come to an end.

She was dearly mistaken, as Levi did not let go of her. "No, I want to play," he said. The girl wanted to question him, but was cut off by another demanding kiss. She felt him insisting for entrance, alas she refused to submit to him.

Levi wasn't having any of it. First she bullshits his cravat and then plays hard to get.

"Open your mouth or so help me," he grunted.

A weak sound escaped from her mouth as his free hand pulled her scarf to skim his thumb against her neck.

"I'm sorry," she says, gasping for much needed air.

"You're sorry? Good, you should be." he says back, taking advantage of her open lips and shoving his tongue down her throat.

He looked worn out, aside from kissing. Tempting him into a chase in the forest might as well been scheduled till next week.

Mikasa moved her head, "can I go to the Trost festival?" She didn't mind bothering him, though.

"The fuck is up with you and festivals?" Sweared Levi. "Come on, we're going back inside."

Trudging back to the HQ was unbearable. Mikasa was dreading what kind of punishment he would assign.

"Mikasa..." breathed Levi as they reached his room. "I'm not letting you go because I don't want you to see your friends. I'm doing it because you fucked my door up," he explained, opening his fixed door in the process.

"You don't even have evidence of me doing that," she muttered, sitting down on his groomed couch.

"But who else is capable of coming up with such a childish prank?" questioned Levi, who was now standing in from of her in a chastising fashion.

If he had chosen a much nicer word rather than 'childish' Mikasa wouldn't have stood up to smack his shoulder. He caught it, of course and brought her hand to his face. She recoiled as he kissed her ring finger, a slight flush of cerise adorned on her cheekbones.

"I have to say, chasing your ass around was fun," Levi continued, eyes twinkling at her amusing expressions.

He sat next to her, content that she scooted closer to him. Holding her was pretty nice, he would now.

"I won't assign you a punishment for disrespecting me a number of times today, but next time I won't hesitate," Levi told her, "You can't just trash people's things."

When it came to disciplinary issues, Levi was never one to go easy. Mikasa was genuinely at loss of to say having never encountered this behavior of him.

"_**Oi**__." _

She snapped from her circulating thoughts.

"Show me some gratitude," he demanded, shaking her gently.

"Thank you," Mikasa smiled. _I love you too_.

He brought their lips together, gasping when she pressed back hard enough to let him know she loved him.

"I love you so much," he admitted, lifting a hand to sooth the her silken tresses.


	3. Perfect

/AN/: I got inspired by a video about a ballerina dancing on knives.

Rated M [I need to go to church!]

—

"Put them on." he instructed, his deep voice full of dark amusement.

The raven haired girl stared in disbelief at the satin black slippers in her grip. The soft material contrasted the deadly knives strapped to them. The blades were longer than her overpriced stilettos from online.

She looked at him dead in the eye. His eyes were unimpressed, bored and disgusted all the time. Save for right now, she could see hints of excitement in them.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Mikasa trailed off, averting her gaze from him to the gleam of the sharpened knives.

"If you can't do this, then go." Levi challenged, successfully hiding his disappointment by picking at his already groomed nails. "There's plenty of other woman who are more talented than you."

Actually, this wasn't the first time she'd done this. On several occasions the two would meet after practice. He called it therapy, she said it was torture and he would agree, but not outwardly.

Her knuckles paled from holding the midnight ribbons so hard. She was torn between wanting to impress him and admitting defeat.

Deciding that the latter was more regretful than fracturing an ankle, Mikasa sat on the floor to slip on her uncomfortable attire. She used the rope hanging from the ceiling to hoist herself up, until the tips of the knives were touching the surface. This was the difficult part where it took her awhile to find balance. The same part Levi took joy in watching.

The woman grunted as she strained her knees before finding a stable enough position. Watching her was stressful enough, Anyone would have felt physical pain just by looking because Mikasa _was_ in pain.

She glanced at Levi, searching for a look of approval or anything to let her know that he was pleased. But his facial expression wasn't giving anything away.

"Bravo," he said a tone coated in sarcasm while clapping his hands in a slow manner. _"Now dance."_

He shot the young pianist in the corner a look, who began to play a sinister melody.

The oriental released the rope, lifted her arms above her head, and tiptoed on the polished floorboards_. _She scratched them in the process but neither of them cared_. _

She did a coordinated twirl, almost falling if it weren't for her extended arms. Her leg pushed off the floor to spin around, speeding up as the music continued_. _She was dizzy in seconds, but refused to halt. Disappointing him was worse than waking up with a strain the next morning_._

The music was reaching an ending, a hint for her to finish up. She prepared for an extended leap and hopped from across the room to accomplish a decent scorpion position_. _Mikasa faltered by bending a knife to low.

The rest was slow motion_. _She knew she was going to fall and break both her legs and end up in wheelchair. So much for being perfect.

Her doll face never hit the floor like she predicted though.

"Levi," she breathed in relief.

He held her firmly by waist from the small of her back.

"I didn't know you cared," she said and he nodded in response, bending her knees so she could sit down.

The pianist ran over to them. "Is she okay?_"_

"She will be." Levi assured her, "Leave us."

When the young musician packed her things and left the studio_, _he helped Mikasa off the slippers so she could stand. But her feet cramped up and he had to hold her up to keep her from falling.

_"_You don't have to be perfect," he commented whilst moving her to the horizontal piano.

She still had her hands on his neck. He stiffened as she rubbed the shaved part of his haircut.

"Thank you," she whispered, and pulled him closer as an unspoken invitation.

Levi leaned his forehead against hers, nudging her nose with his.

"You can't deny what you need," he spoke, grabbing a handful of dark hair, "And I'll be the one to give it to you."

He tilted her head to give her a long, deep kiss. She tugged him down until he was pressing hard against her. His warm body diminishing her chills from the cold piano. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear as she nipped his neck gently. She moaned into his mouth every time their lips found each other.

There was something damned about the man before her, but to Levi it was the opposite. Mikasa's eyes held more anguish than anyone he'd ever met. The realization alone made him attracted her. And her goal to impress him and then some was delicious.

"First I'm going to tease I'm going to fuck you." he told her, dragging his tongue down to her clavicle.

"Skip to the fucking instead," Mikasa grunted, tugging at his leather belt.

He grabbed the hemline of her tights to expose her black panties to him.

Levi slid them off slowly. "There's no fun in that." He kissed her stomach, reaching down to her sex.

She squirmed impatiently as he began to bite the inside of her pale thighs. He finally gave her bundle of nerves a lingering kiss before pushing his tongue out to taste her. The warmth of his heated muscle of a tongue was enough to have her pleading for more.

Levi kept on sucking until she was on the edge of insanity, screaming to her heart's content. In return, she ranked her fingers through his silky hair as warning not to stop.

Unexpectedly, Mikasa found herself being flipped over to her stomach so that she was staring at the mirrored walls before her.

"You're going to watch me fuck you," he growled into the nape of her neck.

She pushed her bottom towards his enormous bulge as a tantalizing challenge.

"And you are going to love it," he moaned into the shell of her ear.

"_Ah_." she breathed, rolling her hips once again.

She heard the sound of his pesky belt being loosened and the ruffle of his pleated pants hitting the ground. Levi grabbed her by the hips, and filled her up to the brim. A loud groan left Mikasa's throat in response.

He pulled a handful of dark hair back so that he could see her face. Her eyes were closed in seventh heaven and flushed lips parted slightly. When she did look at him with those glazed hues, he released her head to thrust her hard and long. Looking at the mirrors in front the of them as he pleasured her enlivened him more.

The night was still young, but Mikasa was on her fourth orgasm by the time Levi decided to try one more. She felt the vibration of his guttural groan muffled by her neck. The spasm of his rock hard cock hitting that perfect spot made her scream the loudest.

"Levi…" she called out in a defeated voice, rotating her body to face him.

He leaned on her, tired from leaving a good impression on her. "Hm?"

"Let's do one more."

"Sure."

He stretched into her again, igniting more dulcet sounds from her. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, then he pulled out. A carnal whine left her mouth, but was muffled a slow kiss.

"I forgot, the janitor works late on Mondays," he explained.

"Couldn't you have waited after to tell me?" Mikasa asked.

"You don't understand. He has keys to every room–"

The knob on the door from across the room jiggled. Mikasa shoved Levi off of her to shrug on her lingerie. He hastily yanked his pants up and threw her her tights once his belt was in place.

"Wait, my pants are on backwards–"

"–So is my underwear!"

The door opened.

"We were just leaving," Levi stated fast as lightning.

The janitor, a man in his early seventies stopped in his tracks.

"Uh, okay."

The frenzied couple grabbed their things. They squeezed past the old man into the darkened hallway. The air was cold, so Levi used it as an excuse to slide his hand up Mikasa's Cami. Together, they left the building into the frigid night.

"Let's get a drink," suggested Mikasa, who squeezed his butt in return.

"Sure," said Levi.

They went a bar that was open till midnight. While they enjoyed their beverages, Levi asked her if she wanted to continue where they left off at the dance studio.

"I was afraid you'd never ask," admitted Mikasa, but she was smiling.

"You're not afraid of anything," joked Levi.

On the way out she interlaced her hand in his.


	4. Caring

Some fluff gone the wrong way.

The oriental woman is standing beneath a pine tree as she looks at the rooftop of a small portion of the castle. The rooftop is pretty low.

She sees Levi approaching her from afar, probably to nag her about skipping brunch.

"Have you ever thought of climbing that? Like, without the 3D maneuver gear?" She asks before he can get a chance to speak.

The corporal glances where she'spointing at. A rooftop.

"No, and if I see you do that, then you're dead," he says, curt and broad as you please.

"You're no fun," she mutters more to herself.

"Come here and I'll show you fun," he says and smirks at her flustered reaction.

She takes a step back as he walks her way.

"Mikasa."

She smiles. "Whaaat?"

"Stop playing hard to get."

"I am not!"

"Then come here."

"You're just going to nag me about skipping breakfast."

"I did not know that, but now that I do I will definitely make you eat. Now, come. Here."

When Mikasa does not move, his hands reach out, ensnaring her form and pulling her close to him before she can run. She squeals and tries to free herself, and there's a playful smile on his lips. He's enjoying this as much she is.

"You're such a brute," she says, revealing another genuine smile.

"I just wanted a hug," he fesses.

The curve of her lips dissipates into a worrisome expression.

"Is something wrong?" she asks.

His hand moves to her belly as he decides his next words carefully. They fucked millions of times, this should be easy to say.

"I know this sounds fuckboyish, but if you want to try again, then I am fine with it."

The next words seem as a way of buttering her up, but they are in fact, genuine.

"I want to give you everything to make you happy," he continues, "even if it means having a child I am not ready to care for, I am willing to learn to love it."

Surprise is what Mikasa first feels. A thick lump forms in her throat soon after that. Her eyes are glassy, full of raw emotion.

"But then you wouldn't be happy," she whispers, her voice hoarse.

"I don't care," he reassures her and Mikasa can only stare at how vulnerable he sounds.

This man, known as Humanity's strongest soldier is in love.

The realization hit her hard as the kick Levi sent to Eren's face a few years back in the courtroom. Levi had it bad for her.

He sees the hesitation in her eyes, the forthcoming rejection.

The first thing she does is shake her head.

"N-no," she stutters because they both know how badly she wants to say yes.

She recoils from him and he lets her slip away from him.

"No," she repeats, this time much stronger.

He really looks at her this time, as if searching for something that is not there.

"...I see," is Levi's response.

He nods at her.

The process is painful, but he forces his legs to move away from her.


	5. Two can play at this game

The corporal is signing another paper from Erwin for the billionth time. Levi has been doing this all night to point where he is just about ready to die of boredom.

That is, until there is a faint tap on his window. He glances to side, where the window is and sees a dark haired woman wearing a red scarf. The lantern outside casts a shadow over the contours of her face.

Ah, Mikasa. Despite her hostile attitude towards him, she is indeed refreshing. He will never admit that though.

Levi's eyes widen a fraction as she forms a heart with both her hands. She then blows a kiss at him. He sits there unmoving for a sec. Staring at her.

The cadet runs, a cocky smile on her lips. Oh yes, how damn refreshing.

"I saw you."

Levi is towering over Mikasa the next morning. She is working on her meal.

"Who me?" She queries.

"Yes, you." Levi counters back, "last night."

He leans over the table. One hand is planted on the wooden surface. The other is on his hip.

"The next time you visit," he pauses, "You get inside."


	6. Rapture

The sweat rolling down the side of her temple is enough for her to know that she is anxious. The woman's arms are shaking in a violent way, a dead give away to her crippling uncertainty.

She is unsure of how she manages to meet the perpetrator's obsidian are dark gray now, but appear indigo in the sunlight.

"Don't come any closer," she warns him when he takes a cautious step towards her.

"Mikasa," he starts, his voice velvety, "Careful where you point that thing."

"_Don't,_" she insists when he risks another step.

"You can beg better than that," he sneers.

It is only when she cocks the gun does he freeze.

"If anything, _you_ should be begging," the oriental sneers back, her tone dipped in venom.

"And for what price?" The man asks.

He trails his eyes over her body. The sparkling gown on her is snug fitting in all the right places.

"One that you will never get," she whispers, countering his suggestive answer.

There are tears streaming from her emotional hues and rolling down her cheeks. She can feel her resolve slipping from her figurative grasp.

He can not explain why she looks so beautiful like that. The woman is almost always emotionless, save for now…

"I've killed men before. I could kill _you,_ Levi."

Levi is quiet for a second. "You say you can kill me," he murmurs, "but your body says otherwise."

"Shut up," she snarls, "_Shut up!_ SHUT UP!"

"You wouldn't kill a man you still love, Mikasa," he challenges her.

She brings a hand to cover her mouth, as a weak attempt to smother a pained sob. The gun in her shaking grip wavers. There is sadness in her body language, but the rage she possesses can still be seen in her expression. The vengeance she seeks from him, to be exact.

"Just try me," she threatens, sounding somewhat recovered.

The gun moves so that it aligns with her eye level.

Levi shut his eyes, ready for the gates of Hell to welcome him. Much to his astonishment, the only thing he hears is a flat _click_. He risks a glance at his damsel in distress, and sees that she is just as lost.

Mikasa pulls the trigger again, and then a third time. Finally, mortifying realization hits her hard, followed by a wave of regret.

She can barely register what is happening when a hand slaps the weapon out of her grasp. The other grabs her non dominant arm, twisting it behind her back, and pushing her face first onto the bed behind her.

"My, my…how the tables have turned," he teases her, climbing on top of her.

Levi shifts, flipping her over so that she has no choice but to face him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd assume you planned all of this," he hisses into her ear.

When she refuses to answer him he treads his fingers into her lustrous hair, bringing a lock to his nose and sniffing it.

"You smell like roses," he breathes.

Speechless by his words, Mikasa can only stare at him. She had expected him to put up a fight for trying to shoot him.

Levi tilts his head and leans in, so that his ear rests on her chest. He can hear her heart pulsating faster than usual. She feels so warm, too.

"Nothing to say?" Levi mocks, lifting his head.

She sees his mouth twitching into a half smile. The sight is enough for her to think of a clever response. One that will win back her pride that was shredded earlier by her 'little' mishap.

But all the curse words she plans on brandishing him with stay in her throat the moment he brushes his nose against hers. He looks at her before closing his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering as if to agitate her skin.

"Irksome—s-shorty," she stutters, a defiant but thinning gleam in her slanted hues.

He stills at her name calling, the air surrounding them tanking several degrees.

"Do you love me?" he finally inquires.

She moves her head to the side in response, remaining tight lipped. The movement makes his eyes narrow with worry.

"Well?" Levi pries.

He presses his lips against her ear, kissing it tenderly and lingering there for a moment. She gasps, taken off guard by his simple, yet gentle actions.

"Why did you leave me?" she questions in the end, her vocals returning.

He stiffens. "I did it because I love you."

"I don't understand"

"I was just trying to protect you."

"You should have said something," she pointed out.

"I'm sorry."

Levi cups her face, wrapping his lips around her own and dismissing her meek protests as the dark haired woman slowly succumbs to him. The hands that pushed at his clothed chest cease from moving as her body relaxes. He tastes like cigarettes and whisky, a bitter combination. She loves it.

"I forgive you," she intones, sighing when his fingertips graze her hip. They move in slow circles.

"You're taking this rather well," he states.

Mikasa hooks a leg around his lower back, whimpering at the way he drags his tongue from her collarbone to her jawline, reveling at its sweltering moistness.

"A bit too well," she agrees, her hand inching away from the nape of his neck.

It moves to where her thigh is, onto a combat knife that is held in place by her pantyhose. This goes unnoticed by her lover, who is sucking her lower lip, eliciting another moan from her.

She brings the blade knife near his side, debating the location of his kidney. He, unaware of her intention, grabs her wrist and brings it back to his hair.

Mikasa is fast enough to ease the weapon from one hand to another, breathing in relief for be so unsuspecting. Levi mistakes it has a feverish response, because soon enough the man is tugging at the material of her dress.

The dagger inches closer to his other side. She hesitates.

The memories they created together flood her mind. The first time they had met, she caught him staring at her multiple times. The woman had stomped over to him, snapping at him at how rude it was to stare. He offered her a drink to make up for it, his eyes never breaking contact with her. A long term relationship formed between them, one that was preferred to be secretive for the excitement of it all.

She suspected that he was a bastard that liked to cause trouble, and confirmed it when he left her for unknown reasons.

_He left her_.

The thought causes her to grip the knife with much more force.

Levi is cupping her sex, squeezing it as she shifts underneath him. He is about to pull her panties down when suddenly, an expecting ram of something sharp pierces him, sinking deeper into his insides.

His eyes widen, followed by a bloodcurdling screech that tears from his throat. He pulls back, clutching his side and trying to stop the blood from spurting everywhere.

Mikasa brings her knee to his chest, kicking him off her and onto the floor. He grunts, rolling to side in never ending agony.

She peers at from him, her eyes penetrating him.

"Don't worry, Levi." He hears her speak.

He risks a glance at her, at his significant other who _stabbed_ him.

"Unlike me, kidneys are forgiving organs," she continues.

The oriental pauses. "…You should heal up in no time, but in the mean time just think about what you've done."

"What _I've_ done?!," he sputters, anger returning, "I was trying to reunite with you, and then what? You fucking stab me, girl!"

"A rightful outcome," she jeers, getting up from the blood soaked mattress and walking over to where the gun skidded over to.

Levi props himself on his elbows."So you're just going to leave me here?"

"Unless you want me to kill you, but then again you don't deserve that kind of mercy."

"Thank you, I just wanted to get the facts straight, you irrational nut case," he bites back.

Mikasa heads for the door, but her steps falter. She still cares about him, after all.

"Just try not to die, okay?" she advises him.

Within a blink of an eye, Levi loses sight of her.


	7. Back Talk

M-rated

"You're soaking, Ackerman," Levi's voice murmurs against her flushed cheek.

He takes his hand out of her pants, admiring the warm fluids adorning his fingers. He goes for his own belt, unbuckling the leather gear and pulling down his zipper.

"Levi…?" Mikasa moans, her eyes questioning his movement.

They widen in anticipation as he pulls out his throbbing member. She tries to move her wrists, but there's not much she can do when his grip is on them. That is, until he cups her hand, pulling it down to his cock and wrapping his fingers over hers. She squeezes him on instinct, and he releases a primative growl, his cobalt grey eyes warning her dark one's. As she starts to work on him, he rolls his hips, his hand over hers.

Just as he is about to come, he lets go of her hand to push into her sex. Taken by surprise, the dark haired woman screams in pleasure. To distract her from the ache he senses she feels he squeezes her thighs, relaxing them. She sighs, blinking twice to let him know that he may continue. Levi starts off at an unrelenting pace, the feeling of her heated walls encouraging him to thrust faster.

He feels her small hands finding their way to the buzzed part of his head, teasing his tufts of hair. The tingling sensation her nails leave on his scalp drive him insane.

"Fuck," he rasps, "–fuck."

Mikasa parts her peach tinted lips, a high-pitched scream tearing through her throat from the pangs of pleasure he is giving her. He mashes his lips against hers, silencing her in the process while forcing his tongue through her teeth and pressing it on the roof of her mouth. She cries out, the sound muffled by his domineering muscle of a tongue.

Overwhelmed by the intensity of his ardor, she pushes him away, gasping for breath. He steps back, giving her the space she needs. Mikasa licks her bottom lip while looking at the man before her. He is just as disheveled as she looks, if not worse.

"Why are you acting like a baby?" he asks.

Levi comes at her again, anchoring her waist, and using his other hand to gather her hair in a merciless fist.

"Have I spoiled you, cadet?" He asks again, when she doesn't respond.

"Do I need to roughen you up some more?"

"No, corporal."

"Oh? I think I do. You see, as much as your defiance angers me, I also find it arousing sometimes. That's why your answer to my previous ask makes me want to laugh."

"Sir–"

"I wasn't done. I've given up on the habit of laughing a long time ago. Peachy, is it not? Well, you're as close as making me feel something nice while simultaneously going crazy but I guess that's my fault for going soft on you. My mistake."

The corporal thrusts into her once more, relishing in her breathy squeal as the violent spasm of her hips buck against his own.

He pulls his head back, latching his lips on a particularly sensitive area on her neck that he likes to abuse more than he can account for.

Mikasa feels his anger radiate off him and onto her, as it only serves to please her. Though she had publicly humiliated him in front of all the higher-ups, it wasn't like that was her intention in the first place. She figured once she started talking, it was harder to shut had wanted her to eat her own words then, and so far he was succeeding.

As if reading the woman's mind, Levi releases her.

"Let's put that troublesome mouth of yours to good use. On your knees, now."

Mikasa crouches down to the level of his parted zipper, welcoming his member into her half opened mouth. He shoves it down her virgin throat and it's enough for her eyes to tear up.

She gags at first, finding it hard to adjust to his massive size before relaxing her throat and then moving her head accordingly. Levi props a hand on the wall in front of him to balance himself.

He groans when her slick hot tongue traces over his knob. His pelvis bucks out of nowhere, and now both his hands are on the wall.

"Yes, oOOoh god, yes," he murmurs.

Levi pulls out of her, grasping Mikasa by the collar of her jacket. He steps aside and hauls her completely onto the floor.

Mikasa turns her head back upon seeing him kneel behind her. He gives her ass a hard squeeze, positioning his cock in front of hercenter.

A loud whine is heard throughout the lounge from the oriental soldier. She leans the side of her head against the polished wood of his floor while he rams into her walls.

"Oh, Levi–Levi, LEVI!"

Her thighs tremble, and flinch when Levi slaps her behind; a smile stretches across her face as she rides her orgasm.

The female's moans drown Levi's ears. He towers over her, spine taut and rigid, and with one final rough thrust he comes hard. His forehead rests on her back, breath heavy against her flushed skin.

They lay there for awhile, catching their breath.

"So…round 3?" Mikasa probes.

Levi grabs her hips once more.


	8. An Honest Mistake

—

Mikasa runs up to her target from behind, stretching her arms around his form.

"I missed you," Mikasa admits, nuzzling his jaw, despite the cape shrouding it.

Levi jerks his head back, the hood falling off as he pivots.

Mikasa's heart slams in her chest. She had thought she was holding Armin.

"Ackerman?" Levi asks, eyes widening in interest.

"Corporal?!" She exclaims, horrified.

"I didn't know you you felt the same way," he remarks.

When she doesn't answer he quirks an eyebrow at her alarmed face.

"Tch, having second thoughts already?"

He reaches for her. There's a glint of joy in his eyes, and Mikasa doesn't have the heart to explain herself.

So she lets him hold her.


	9. Impalement Arts

He is young when learning the basics, with darts and archery, and sometimes even ninja stars. As he grows older, he moves onto the big boys.

Knives.

Now, at the circus he joined, Levi stands several feet in front of an interesting target.

A woman, whom he is not familiar with, is strapped to the Wheel Of Death—a deadly rotating target for whomever is present on it.

He takes great notice in what little attire she was instructed to adorn, no doubt sexualizing the act they are about to do.

She lacks any emotion at all, which is laughable as she is risking her life for entertainment.

The crowd is loud from every direction, no doubt impatient for the show to start.

Levi bends a little, sliding his foot back to position himself better.

He grips the knife in his hand backwards, aiming it at the now moving target. He thinks of how uncomfortable she must be, with all the blood rushing to her head.

Levi regains his focus, flicking his wrist abruptly. The dagger flies, stabbing the painted wood below the target girl's mid thighs.

She flinches, her calm facade breaching just a tad before she toughens up again.

The narrowed look she gives him is daring, as if he did nothing to faze her.

Levi matches her stare while reaching for his belt, pulling out not one, but three more knives. He admires them, taking in the polished, sharpened edges of the blades.

He must admit that they are nothing compared to her cutting stare, and without further adieu, he flings them.

One by one, they land on the chipped oak, inches away from her stiffening body.

There is a dagger above her head. The other two are wedged just beside her neck, caging her in.

The crowd is loving it.

Levi decides to finish up, throwing the rest of his blades alongside her taut form.

The next performers, trapeze artists, are already setting up. The Wheel Of Death is pushed away by an assistant, backstage, where all the other circus people are getting ready.

Levi follows them.

—

Mikasa is more than eager to get out of the metal cuffs holding her down on the human sized target. The daggers must be removed first, and though she does not show it, she is growing restless.

The man from before comes into view, stretching his arms over his head. He almost catches her eyes on him, but Mikasa diverts them elsewhere. Even so, out of the corner of her eyes, she can see him coming their way.

She begins to squirm. The girl assisting her has to tell her to hold still.

"Don't worry, Miss. Ackerman. We'll get you out of here in no time," she assures her.

Mikasa cannot agree any less, "I can…"

"So you're the newest member," an impassive voice drawls out.

She gives all her attention to a lean looking man in front of her.

"My name is Levi," he introduces himself.

"Mikasa," she says, not sure where to look.

He is fun to look at. Aside from his bored looking face, he has a well defined body.

Levi nods at the assistant. "I can take it from here," he tells her.

The girl stands up. "Thanks, Levi."

She moves away from Mikasa, oblivious to the astonished look the oriental is giving her and slinks away.

Levi smirks inwardly. "Tch, I'm not going to stab you."

"You'd better not," she retorts.

He steps closer to her until is his body heat is apparent her skin. His eyes look over her stiffening body, admiring the forming goosebumps on her pale skin.

He hums, dismissing her prior warning and reaches for the handle of the knife above her head to pull it out.

Levi sets it aside, doing the same for the other until the target no longer processes them.

He then kneels, his fingers grazing her ankles as he unlocks the cuffs surrounding them. Standing up, he touches her wrist, and moves on to the lock over it.

Mikasa's breath catches in her throat when his chest touches her breasts. She feels disappointed when her other wrist is freed from its restriction.

"Better?" He asks, and she finds herself nodding her head.

"Better," she repeating, glancing at his cupid bow lips.

Levi nods, stepping back to attend to other things when he feels at tug on his shirt. He turns to woman, who bows her head at him.

"Thank you, Levi…For helping me, but also for not hurting me on stage," she voices.

"Don't fret over it," he soothes her, "I could tell you didn't trust me, but you toughened up because you had no choice but to do so. That takes guts."

He places a hand on the crown of her head, ruffling the soft locks lightly, and the appreciative smile she gives him is enough to make him smile back, for real.


	10. Caught

Caught

The sharpened edge of the knife pressed against the skin of his neck, right on top of his jugular. One sudden move would most definitely end him. Levi looked at her wrist right below his sharp chin, and then at her unblinking eyes. He could sense the rush of adrenaline she was probably feeling right about now, as well as the quivering of the blade. Mikasa was lucky he trusted her.

"I'd call you the grim reaper, if your cape were black instead of green," he implied.

"Black is my favorite color after all," she murmured in agreement.

"I thought it was gray?"

"No."

"Oh?"

She nodded, as if the two were having a heart to heart conversation. He felt his brow narrow into an ominous glare at her blunt insolence. In the warm light of his oil lamp, Levi could almost see a younger, more untamed version of himself within her pupils. Mikasa was leaning so close to him, much to her disadvantage. The skin began to hurt under the pointed metal. Levi's manhood shifted upward.

"Put it down," he said quietly.

"I intend to, once I'm finished with you."

"Try it, and I'll assume you'll want a beating like Jaeger."

"He has nothing to do with this."

"Perhaps not, seeing as you look at me more than at him."

"Only because you stare back."

"Enough is enough." Levi stated, annoyed that she pointed out his staring habit. Rough hands grabbed both her wrists, the one near him and the other upholding her palm on his desk. He rose from his chair, hauling her body towards the wall next them, and pushing her back against the oak wood.

He pried the weapon from Mikasa's grip, turning the tables.

"Tch, what am I to do with you? The possibilities…" He hummed.

"You could always let me go," she suggested.

"And what good would that do? I can't let you go running around stabbing people, much less to those you look up to," he said.

"I feel like you have no regard in that," she mocked.

"Since you're so bold, and I'm so impressed by your _blatant disrespect_ for me," he made sure to stress those two words, "then how about I prove your point?"

Switching the knife so that it dangled in between his ring and middle finger, Levi gripped a hold of her shirt collar. He pulled her upwards, until her feet were barely touching the floor. She was unable to kick as his legs trapped her shins.

A pained expression painted itself on Mikasa's face. Her hands flew to his knuckles, blunt nails trying to pry them off. Levi only tightened his grip.

"Just bear through it, Ackerman. I believe in you." He taunted, amused by her reactions.

She struggled in his grasp, shoving him hard but to no avail. He held her like that, for a long, long while so Mikasa could suffer in that painful position.

"Put—me—down-" she grunted.

"Fine."

Levi released her collar and she collapsed to the floor, right by his polished boots. She could see her distressed reflection on them. He knelt down in front of her, gathering black clumps of hair in his grasp. Levi forced the oriental beauty's head back by yanking on the crown of her head.

"Threatening someone of higher status, with a weapon no less, is intolerable. You will have to face the consequences, preferably by _me_," Levi continued.

This time, the razor rested on her soft jaw line. His firm grip on the handle dragged the steel against her flesh. A row of blood droplets began seeping from the thin rupture. Mikasa hissed, but made no movement to stop him. She happily welcomed the frigid kiss of the blade, until finally, it ceased.

Something soft and warm met her jaw. Fingers grasped her chin, pushing her head to the side as he licked her wound gently. His dark locks tickled Mikasa's cheek. Levi felt the cropped part of his head being played with and he allowed it, closing his eyelids at the sensation. Their lips met by accident, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath. Levi shifted, not sure if this was something he was aiming for. An arm slung on his nape, though. Mikasa brought him closer. She could taste her blood on his lip as the fluid mixed around their mouths with saliva.

The cutter met the ground. Levi pulled her legs wider, propping them on his broad shoulders. He pushed her muscled body more onto the wall, keeping her in place. The clean scent emitting from him clouded Mikasa's senses. A ragged breath left her dark red lips, mingling on Levi's slight stubble. He clamped his teeth between the girl's ear, licking it and sucking.

The tent in his uniform became painful, and he thrust into her crotch, drawing a loud, vocal moan from her. She tugged his belt loose, pulling the leather apart so she could unzip his fly. Levi placed his hands on either side of her as her fingers teased his stiff member. They squeezed his shaft, moving the sensitive skin upward. Levi yanked her trousers lower. He grabbed his cock, massaging it in his palm and then without warning, he pushed into her slit. Mikasa spasmed at the sudden intrusion. She groaned when he rolled his hips roughly, spreading the forming pleasure everywhere in her belly.

"Oh—_oh_," she moaned.

"I know," he gasped.

A sharp heat expanded in her center, threatening to unleash. Levi shoved his cock faster, his sighs joining her labored ones. A deep groan left his throat as he gave another final, brutal thrust. Mikasa shrieked his title a handful of times, his mouth planting itself over the woman's in order to swallow her delightful sounds. He kissed Mikasa hungrily, twisting his tongue around her fruitless one. When the two parted, a string of saliva was attached to their bruised lips.


	11. Asphodel 1

though id post this here instead

.

The clock on the wall above Mikasa was the only thing that her eyes drifted back to after glancing at her test—that was worth half her grade. She did not know how to tell time on a mechanical clock, but liked to pretend she could.

The problem with her was that if she was given a choice between painting her nails and finishing a week's worth of late homework, she would choose the manicure and then attempt to do her papers with wet nails, only to mess that up, too.

She did study, but the material never lingered long enough for her to remember.

The class she was taking was not going to be over for another half hour. She would give anything to become one with the universe right now. The pencil in her hand rested on her bottom lip. She was tempted to chew on it, despite what her dentist told her.

There's a slight nudge on her ankle. She sneaked a glance to her right, away from the clock to see who disturbed her from the boredom building up inside of her.

He looked young, but his eyes told of a different story. A certain grief for sure, that is prominent, but ancient. She wondered how long he had been staring at her, not that she minded.

Then his head jerked back to his own paper as he flicked his eyes back to her. He wanted her to copy off his paper. She had no idea why she should trust him, but her pencil got to work. When he saw that she was done, he flipped the paper over so she could get the other side too.

He even let her stand up first so she could turn in her test. When the bell was heard, he left before she could so much as give him a 'thank you'.

In the hallway, she caught sight him slipping something into her locker. A bit suspicions, despite his kindness earlier, she walked briskly in his direction but the man vanished in between the bustling crowds of students.

She turned to her locker, expecting to find trash—or a lewd note. To her astonishment, her assumptions were drawn out as she unlocked it and found a cliff note instead. The answers to a world history test she had the next day are written on the paper.

Baffled, she slipped the paper in her bag, thinking if using them would be a good idea. She'd only know when she received her other test back, and if the answers were right.

Mikasa caught up to him after school. "Thank you for helping me," she said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Levi glanced at her, blinking at the unexpected presence. "Don't worry about it," he told her as they descended down the stairs. He didn't want her to conclude that she owed him or something.

"Anything to get you from chewing on your pencil," he stated, and none to nicely either.

She squinted. "I wasn't chewing on it."

He arched an eyebrow. "Don't get so defensive."

She arched both her eyebrows. "Don't get so offensive."

There was nothing he could say because she sprinted ahead of him, her tennis skirt bouncing just enough to reveal her black g-string. Levi decided the panty shot was enough to forgive her.

/

A tap on her shoulder got Mikasa to glance backwards. Levi was sitting behind her. He'd moved seats, so passing notes in class would be more discrete.

"I thought you were sitting over there." she asked, pointing to a desk next to them.

"Here is better," he insisted.

"…Right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why did you really move?"

"Tch, you need my help. This area is hard for the prof to keep an eye on," he explained.

"I never said I needed your help," she pointed out.

"Exactly. You didn't need to."

Mikasa scowled, a bit hurt that he thought of her as someone who couldn't tell the difference between Coke and Pepsi. He probably thought all women lacked half a brain.

"You—" Her rebuttal was cut off as a teacher entered the room, slamming the door shut to get everyone's attention.

Levi touched her shoulder blade again.

"_What."_ She hissed, twisting her head to face him.

"Nothing," answered Levi, her pissed off expression forcing him to backpedal.

The professor, an old geezer who smelled of alcohol, shuffled by the allies the rows of desks made. In his hands, he passed out the tests from yesterday, nodding at the kids who excelled.

Upon reaching Mikasa, he smiled a little while placing the packet on the surface of her table. She grabbed the paper, her eyes scanning the red ink marking her grade.

An "A+" stared back at her. Huh, not bad.

"Not bad," Levi whispered, his mouth right next to her pierced ear.

She gasped, unaware that he was closer than assumed.

He moved slightly back. "What?"

"N-nothing." Mikasa stammered, creasing the marked paper between her fingers.

She had struggled so much throughout the year. If Levi helped her out like this, then the "C" she currently had may start looking like a "B."

"There's more where that came from, too." Levi piped up, nodding at her good grade, "if you let me help you, of course."

"But why? We don't even know each other," Mikasa wondered.

"The name's Levi. And to properly answer your question, I'd hate to see you flunk," Levi said in response.

"Are you sure it's not because you think I'm stupid?" Mikasa deadpanned.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Call it a girl's intuition."

"You're not stupid, Mikasa."

When the woman said nothing in return, he lightly kicked her chair's leg. "So, you'll let me help you out?"

She shrugged. "…Okay."

Levi smiled, knowing that the rest of his day was going to be in lighter spirits thanks to her approval.

"I look forward to this," he admitted, slouching in his seat when the older man at the front of the board gave him a wary look.

"Me too," Mikasa whispered, who was still unsure about the true intentions of this "Levi."

She hadn't spared him a second of her time since the other day, after all.


	12. Asphodel 2

Mikasa twirls the stem of the green apple. She, along with her friends, Annie and Sasha, were finishing up on their meals.

"If you're not eating that, can I have it?" Sasha asked hopefully, eyeing the apple.

Mikasa took a huge bite out of the fruit while maintaining eye contact. Sasha screeched. Annie scoffed, looking elsewhere for another source of entertainment.

"Mikasa, don't look now, but some dude is checking you out," Annie alerted her.

"Who is it this time?" Sasha groaned.

"I don't know. He looks kind of mad."

"Jean is going to be jelly."

"Shut up," Mikasa snapped.

"What? It's funny," Sasha implied.

"Not to me it isn't."

The subject of Jean was dropped, migrating over to trash talk about awful teachers. Mikasa found her attention span slowly drifting away from the gossip, to who was allegedly giving her a once over.

She searched around the area, surveying the upperclassmen and underclassmen, her gaze landing on a familiar face. He's sitting next to a fiery redhead and ash blonde, a lighter in between his fingers.

She tilted her head at the structure of his face, deciding that he was handsome in his own way. Instead of having soft features, he adorned sharp cheekbones that curved downward into a strong jaw line.

She failed to realize she was staring until his hooded eyes met hers. They were a striking blue now that she studied him, and enough to make her blink twice from the intensity they possessed. Mikasa froze, feeling apprehended but couldn't pinpoint why. The girl turned around, away from him.

She stole a final glance, and saw that she had caught his regard because he was matching her stare.

Levi lifted a strawberry dipped in chocolate syrup near his pink lips. His tongue darted out, licking the dark liquid on the berry. He never once tore his heavy gaze away from her.

Mikasa's mouth parted, her innocent eyes widening at the scene. A narrow, strung out heat gathered in between her mid thighs. She squirmed on the bench, attempting to relieve herself but was unsuccessful.

When no one was looking, accept for him, she lifted her pleated skirt, revealing a frilly whale tail that her thong formed. The cloth stretched high above her hips, perking her ass in the process.

The cleaned strawberry fell from Levi's fingers.

Mikasa bit her lip. He winked in return, nodding at the exit of the food hall. She was more than eager to stand up, subconsciously sliding off the metal bench.

"Mikasa?" Sasha brought her back to Earth.

Mikasa regained focus, snapping back to her friends. "Huh?"

Annie placed her milk carton on the table. "Where are you going?"

"Uh, the bathroom."

"Great. We'll go with you." The blonde haired girl stated, grabbing her trashed tray.

"No," Mikasa blurted out.

Annie and Sasha stopped their movements, offering their companion a quizzical glimpse. Mikasa racked her brain for something, _anything _to validate her odd behavior.

"…The bathroom, and then to the nurses office. I wanted to go alone, you know, so you're not late and all," she explained.

"Oh yeah, lunch hour is almost over," Sasha noticed.

Annie still had her lunch tray in her hands. "We wouldn't mind walking you there."

She was trying to nice. Mikasa knew, but it was getting in the way of a lunch date.

Defeated, she cursed in her head. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

The three of them walked out of the large room, Mikasa in the middle. Levi was nowhere to be seen.

"So what's wrong?" Annie pressed as they entered the ladies' room, referring to the nurse's office.

Mikasa sniffed. "Just a mild headache."

As if she'd ever tell them her _actual _medical problems.

She watched patiently as the girls fixed their hair and makeup in front of the mirrors.

The thought of Levi waiting made her restless. Mikasa tapped her foot. "Okay, enough with the hygiene, my head is about to explode."

She peered at her phone, willing for time to go slower.

"Nurse's office, here we go!" Sasha shouted.

Annie trailed behind Mikasa as Sasha pushed open the door. A dark raincloud floated over Mikasa's form. This was not going as planned.

"We're here!" Sasha notified.

"Bye, Mikasa," Annie called.

"Later."

"Yeah, bye Mikasa."

Said woman pulled the handle of door's office, stomping inside. As Mikasa shut it, the air from her lungs caught in her throat.

.

.

.

"Took you long enough, teasing brat."


	13. Asphodel 3

Mikasa took a step closer. "Levi? But how…?"

"I overheard you guys, so I thought I'd surprise you here."

"Even so, we don't have enough time."

"To what? Got a check up, Miss Ackerman?"

"Why Doctor Levi, how atrocious of you to flirt with a patient."

"I am merely offering my services."

"I can't help but feel as if these _services _have a second meaning to them."

"All part of why you are here." Levi patted the cot beside him. "Hop on and we'll take care of these _feelings_."

"It'll have to be quick."

"No need to fret. The school clocks were wired differently today. We have time."

Mikasa checked the timepiece near the skeleton in the corner. "You're right…" she said under her breath.

Levi strode to where she was standing. "You have a boyfriend, but I'm done with waiting so fucking long."

She was about to ask him what he was talking about when suddenly, his long fingers angled her face and he closed space between them. A sound of surprise left her lips. Levi slipped his tongue inside, sweeping the moist muscle above her own. He grabbed her hips, forcing her body more into the counter behind her.

The initial shock melted, and Mikasa responded by pressing her lips against his in return. Levi weaved a frenzy hand through her locks, knotting her hair in his grasp. His eyelashes left butterfly kisses down her flushed cheeks.

She broke away first.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she gasped.

"This isn't Romeo and Juliet, Mikasa."

"No, its s and M," she countered.

"Now that you mention it—"

"What I really meant was location, pervert!"

"Afraid the nurse will burst in?"

"No."

"Liar. You hesitated."

She shoved him. Levi buried his fists in his pockets as he watched Mikasa smooth out her clothes.

"Let's do something," she proposed.

"Like?"

"We could study."

"Too boring. Get on the bed instead."

"How about I stomp on your neck until it falls off?"

"Even better."

"Levi."

"Hm."

"Do you hear that?"

He strained his ears, catching bits of upcoming footsteps.

"Oh _shit," _he swore.

The school couple fled towards the other door, shuffling out just as the prior one cracked open.

"What did I tell you?" Mikasa demanded.

"Something about stomping on me, preferably with spiked shoes," Levi daydreamed.

"You're sick."

"Maybe I am."

Levi followed her to the library. Mikasa took unpopular routes so no one she recognized ran into them. Upon entering the building, they picked a table that was far in the end where a large book shelf would obscure what they were about to do.

"I guess we could make some cliff notes," Levi mumbled.

He fished a pen from his breast pocket, accepting the schoolwork Mikasa handed him. She was at loss of what to do now that a second party was doing her homework.

"You could always tutor me," she voiced as Levi scribbled answers on word problems.

"This is better. Quicker." He mumbled again, engrossed in her work.

She twiddled her thumbs. "I like it slow."

"Then we'll go as slow as you like, but not with this."

"Do you believe in me?"

Levi stopped writing, peering at her.

"_I _don't believe in myself," he clarified, "not with teaching, at least."

"Oh."

He placed the end of the pen under her chin, directing her cast off eyes towards him. "Hey, look at me."

"Yes?"

"I want us to get through this year together, and this is the best way."

"I guess."

Levi resumed noting.

"So how'd the history test go?" he conversed.

"Good."

"Did you use the notes I gave you?"

"Yeah."

"I'll make some more tonight."

She leaned in, bestowing a peck on his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You can thank me later, in bed."

"Or on my knees."

"You're dating god now?"

"Don't give me that. We both know you're messed up."

He slid the homework across the table. "We should go."

/

Mikasa swiped a comb through her shoulder length tresses. She seldom wore cosmetics, preferring to leave the flat barefaced.

Deciding that she appeared presentable enough, Mikasa grabbed her tennis bag. A loud, obnoxious honk of a car bleated outside, signaling that her ride arrived. Groaning internally, she slipped out her apartment, bag in shoulder.

Jean waved at her as she jogged his way.

"I thought I told you to text me instead of honking," she reminded him, climbing into shotgun.

"I totally forgot, Sorry," Jean responded, fidgeting with the radio.

"You're waking up the whole neighborhood."

"That's a good thing! I'm letting everyone know about my new Porsche."

He slid on his shades, a content smile on his face. The car started ignition.

When they reached a red light, Mikasa switched off the radio. The unexpected silence emitted protests from her current boyfriend, though he made no movement to switch it back on.

"Aw come on, Mia. Be cool."

"You're always listening to that song."

"It's a great song."

The light changed from red to bright green. Mikasa picked at her chipping manicure, ready to break it to him.

"I want to see other people," she burst, glancing at him.

Her approach must have affected him more than she hoped, because Jean swerved his car against an upcoming truck. The impact drove the couple over the edge of the road as the bigger vehicle managed to speed ahead.

The Porsche tipped over, eliciting a shrill screech from Jean, but Mikasa was ready as the car fell. She wrapped an arm around him, then the window, and pushed him out so that she was on top.

"Mikasa!" Jean called, his grip on her waist tearing off.

The car slammed on the ground, throwing Mikasa into a large bush. A few twigs dragged across her face, scratching her cheek in the process. She grappled for balance, hopping off the shrub and limping near the wrecked car.

She hooked her cut up digits under the exterior, grunting as she lifted the wreckage. She applied her weight, inching the damage off the ground little by little. The car landed on its back, freeing Jean.

The sight of him terrified her. There was blood everywhere. Mikasa tugged him by the shoulders, resting his bruised head on her lap.

"Jean?" she croaked, "Jean please wake up!"

He remained unconscious. Mikasa touched his pulse. She barely felt anything under the skin. Passing a shaking hand in her hair, she unzipped her bag; searching for a phone.

An ambulance came by fifteen minutes later. A pair of paramedics clambered out, wheeling a cot to the devastating scene. They helped Jean, along with Mikasa climb into the back.

At the Trost Hospital, the girl counted down the minutes in the room she was put in. Stitches sprawled her forehead and cheekbones. Her ankle was bandaged in a thick cast. The pain killers the nurses injected her with were starting to wear off.

A doctor entered the white room, two crutches by his side.

"How are you?" he greeted her.

"Fine. How is Jean?" She pried, dismissing his ask.

"Jean Kirstein is currently in a coma. He had quite the fall, and of course there is some mayor bruising on his vital parts. There is no estimated date when he will wake up."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"It's unlikely."

The doc flipped a paper on his clipboard.

"You apparently, only have some minor injuries. A few cuts here and there that a simple stitch can't fix, and a broken ankle."

He presented the crutches. "You can practice some physical therapy in a sec. I would advise you to avoid driving for at least a month."

The doc nodded curtly before pivoting on his sole to leave her with her own thoughts.

"Wait," she called, straightening her sore spine

He twisted his head, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Can I see him?" she queried.

"I'm afraid not, ma'am. Mister Kirstein is in critical condition at the moment," he explained patiently. "Only relatives may see him."

When she grew quiet, the physician sighed.

"All right, fine. I guess you can see him."

The doctor waited outside for Mikasa to put on her school clothes and crutches, beckoning to her follow him once out in the wide hall. They took an elevator to the second story of the building, striding to a far room. He opened the door, shutting it when she entered.

Mikasa approached the medical cot, a bit hesitant about learning Jean's current state. At first glance, he reassembled a fresh bandaged mummy in tight gauze. He remained still when she placed a hand over his.

Mikasa trudged out of the hospital like that of a zombie, the crutches digging into her arms painfully. Jean had friends and family who would surely pry. The school would find correlation between her wounds and Jean's battered state.

A bitter taste of bile wafted her throat, forcing her to retch in a nearby sewage system. The crutches faltered. Mikasa collapsed to the dried out grass. She struggled to get up, propping a crutch to lean against for much needed support.

A huff of air breezed past her lips. _Something _had to be done.

Glancing both directions of the highway, she waved over a taxi. The taxi slowed to a stop, its door opening as Mikasa did her best to catch up.

"Ya need help missy?" A bearded man smoking a cigarette asked.

"I'll be fine. Can you take me to the nearest Sephora store?"


	14. Asphodel 4

As the door creaked open, all thirty three students directed their attention to a wary looking Mikasa. The teacher gave her a quizzical glance too but resumed writing on the board.

Levi cocked his head in question as she took her seat in front of him without meeting his eyes. Maybe it didn't go as well with Jean as Levi and Mikasa planned out. She was supposed to dump him so she could happily go out with Levi. She wanted to avoid cheating on a person at all costs, so Levi made her rehearse last night what she was going to say to Jean today

Levi sneaked his long fingers onto her nape, easing the tense muscle underneath. _What happened? _He teased the loose band on her hair, freeing the glossy locks. His eyebrows knitted in concern as he spotted a nasty bruise on the notch on her back.

Impossible. Mikasa would never let a boy, much less Jean, hurt her like this. She was a fighter, not some punching bag.

After school ended, Levi was right behind her heels. Catching up to her was easy, seeing as she was limping. He pulled her shoulder back just they left the building, and she flinched.

The sun was setting, tinting the sky a sour pink. A warm breeze slightly lifted Mikasa's skirt.

"Talk to me," he said.

"I can't-I don't know how…" she began.

"You can start from the beginning."

Mikasa rubbed her glassy eyes but the tears were already evident. Levi's mouth parted. He stepped closer to her, his hands moving the hairs concealing the contours of her face. A heavy foundation that did not match her face-_at all_, caked obvious bandages.

"Did he-?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"_I hurt_ him, okay," She shouted so loud a few students turned their heads.

"Bullshit. How does that explain your battered stated? Love isn't supposed to hurt you."

He watched her pull out two crutches from a shrub. "You're hiding something," he remarked.

Mikasa faced him. She feared if she opened her mouth the crying would start.

"Did it not go as well as we planned?" Levi asked more calmly.

She blinked. _No._

He took a deep breath. "What happened?"

She swallowed hard. "It's too painful say."

Levi pursed his lips. "That's okay. I don't want to force you."

He took her hand, reeling her form in for a comforting hug. "But I'll find out one way or another."

She sniffled. "I'll tell you when I'm ready. I promise."

The school building was deserted except for a janitor mopping the floor. Levi looked around, suddenly feeling very out of place.

"Lets ditch this joint," he commented, shivering a little.

"Sure," Mikasa caved in.

She assumed he was taking her home, but soon knew that he wasn't driving her towards North Hill; where she lived.

"Where are we going?" She queried, her voice sounding forced.

Levi just said, "Nowhere special."

He turned down Stockholm street. She stared out the window at dark trees that lined the road. Huge ramshackle old victorian houses surrounded a few smaller, newer houses-run down little boxes. Levi pulled the car into a driveway next to one of these. He owned a one-story house with a rickety porch stuck on the front. Except for a yellow bulb by the side door, the house was completely dark.

"Well," stated Levi with a hint of sarcasm, "here we are. Home sweet home."

He pulled the keys from ignition and started to get out of his boxer car. Mikasa made no movement to follow.

It was obvious to her that no one was home. After what occurred to Jean this morning, she wasn't sure she wanted to be alone with Levi. On the other hand, she was eager to see what Levi's house was like. And she couldn't forget those kisses—that he had given her a week before.

Would he kiss her again? Half of her was hesitant that he would, and the other longed for it to happen again.

Levi closed the car door and walked the way to the porch. He didn't look back. He seemed to know that she'd follow him, and she did. He unlocked the side door and flicked on the lights.

Mikasa found herself in a sterilized, Windex smelling kitchen.

"I can be quite the neat freak." Levi admitted.

He opened the refrigerator, grabbed a couple of Coronas, and led Mikasa to the couch in the living room. He turned on the lamp and sat beside her.

"We've got the whole place to ourselves," he added. "My uncle works nights."

He noted how mute she was being.

The living room was neat, but shabby. The furniture—a worn sofa, wooden floor, some scuffed chairs and a coffee table reminded Mikasa of the movables she'd made fun of in a mountain cabin she and her actual family used to live in.

"So," said Levi, opening his bottle of beer. "Did you get your recent grade scores?"

"I did. Thank you for doing such a good job, Levi," Mikasa finally opened her mouth.

"No problem." He took a swig of the beer, then put the bottle on the table and turned toward her. He touched her hair, then her earlobe.

"Nice earrings," he murmured, "are they new?"

Mikasa's hands flew to her ears. She'd meant to take the diamond earrings off in the car, but forgot. She grew embarrassed to be wearing such extravagant jewelry in a modest home like Levi's.

"Eren gave them to me," she confessed, blushing.

"Eren? Is this another boyfriend of yours?"

"Oh, no. He's a stepbrother of mine."

Mikasa took a sip of the beer, not really liking the thought of Eren. Levi fingered her earlobe, watching the diamond sparkle in the light. The steady glint seemed to fascinate him.

"Let's not talk about Eren," she imposed, "That's all over for now."

"All right. I'll change the subject. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"I was thinking we could play tennis, but not alone."

"Then with who?"

"Hm. How about…Reiner and that other tall guy."

"Bert?"

"Yeah him. You know them right?"

Mikasa protested that she didn't know the boys well enough, but Levi stopped her by pressing his mouth against hers. She relaxed. The make out session was heading off to a great start. He pressed down on her harder. His chin brushed roughly against her cheek.

Out of nowhere she felt her thighs being squeezed and then pulled open. Levi hooked her knees over his broad shoulders. A large, but soft bulge rubbed hard on her moistening crotch.

Levi reached deep into his pants pocket and fished out a foil packet.

"You wear the sexiest lingerie ever," he all but groaned. "I wanted to fuck you so badly in the cafeteria in front of everyone."

"Fuck me now," she demanded.

"As you wish."

She heard a precise '_zip', _the tear of a packet, and the ruffle of clothing.

Levi moved her g-string aside, letting it snap against her sex. Mikasa's hips flexed, smacking hard against his erection. He growled softly at the sharp contact.

Without warning he entered her slit, his deep voice joining her shrill screeches. Levi rested his wrist on either side of her head. He left open mouthed kisses on her neck as he pumped into her.

Mikasa was unable to restrain the delightful sounds she was making. Levi was going hard and fast. She found it difficult to keep up with him.

Unbelievable pleasure coursed throughout her body. A coil of frenzy nerves gathered in between her mid thighs, threatening to expand.

Levi kept increasing his tempo, not leaving any room for her to breath. Mikasa dug her long nails into his back, dragging them upwards. He didn't even flinch. Her legs tightened around his waist, forming bruises alongside his skin.

She reached her peak, a loud scream echoing throughout the house and maybe the neighborhood. Levi grunted, his hips slamming once more into before he climaxed too.

They lay there, huffing and in their sweat. Then all at once, he let her go. She moved away, straightening her shirt. He passed her the phone. With a glance at Levi, Mikasa dialed Reiner's number.

"Hello?"

"Um hi. It's Mikasa Ackerman."

"Oh hey. Finally warming up to me?"

"Haha, you wish."

She peeked at Levi. He was perched on the arm of the couch, studying her facial expressions. At her last words, he lifted a thin eyebrow.

"Whats up?" Reiner cajoled.

"Want to double date tomorrow?" Mikasa suggested.

"Double? You mean, you and Jean with me and Bert?"

"Yeah, but with Levi not Jean."

"Since when? Holy shit, Bert is gunna love this."

Levi yanked the cell from Mikasa's hold. He held the tech against his ear. "So you want to or not, shot hot?"

A second later Levi snapped the phone shut. "It's set," he confirmed.

He came up behind Mikasa, who was fiddling with a drawer. Absentmindedly, she pulled the wood open. Levi stood by her side as she glanced into the drawer.

Something gleamed among the straps the scraps of paper and pens.

A gun.

Levi reached around her and wrapped his fingers around the pistol. She stared at him, impressed.

He half smiled. "Like it?"

Mikasa was alone in a house on Stockholm street with a guy who had a gun. The excitement was unimaginable.

"Is it your?" she voiced quietly.

He nodded sharply. "Want to hold it?"

Levi pushed the nuzzle towards her chest. Mikasa examined the weapon between her hands. She handed it back to Levi.

"I have to go," she blurted out.

"Want a ride?"

"I'll walk."

"Okay. See ya."


	15. Acceptance

_"Fuck."_

"Are you okay?" Mikasa asked him.

"I'll be fine, I just-_-ah fuck_."

As much as Levi wanted to, he found it painful to get off his wife, who was growing concerned for his well being.

"Here, let me help you," she offered.

"No, don't. I can do this," Levi insisted.

He tried to use his hands to prop himself up, but a thick jolt of pain shot up his spine. He flopped back down, his hair brushing against her collar bone.

"Just wait a few minutes before trying again," she advised, respecting his stubborn wishes.

"Good idea," he groaned softly, relaxing his body against her.

Levi had come home from a six hour flight after being hunched over a computer. He had taken a shower to look mildly fuckable before his wife had come home.

"Alright, I'm ready to try again," he announced.

Mikasa gave him an encouraging nod. "You can do this, Levi. I believe in you."

"This isn't the fucking Olympics, shitty brat."

"We're both naked."

Levi pushed his palm on the mattress, slowly lifting himself from Mikasa. He landed gently beside her, careful not to strain his back.

A relieved sigh left his lips.

"I'm sorry. It's been awhile," he said.

She giggled, reaching her hand down to squeeze his own. "I know, babe."

Levi sat up with care, searching around for his cane. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

He stood, arching his shoulder blades back. A satisfying crack was heard. Levi did his best to walk to the bathroom, where he popped two sex stamina pills. He fixed his hair a little before trudging back out.

"Wanna try again?" Mikasa offered as he climbed back in bed.

"Sure." Levi crawled near her, swinging a leg over her hip.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Maybe I should top," Mikasa suggested.

"It's okay, I got this."

He shoved his member inside her sex, relishing in the surprised gasp she let out. Levi began easing in and out when suddenly, he wheezed. The muscles in his back contorted, forcing him stop his movements. Levi squeezed his eyes shut.

"Oh, Levi."

"Alright, you can top," he gave in.

"Maybe we should try tomorrow," Mikasa murmured, "you look pretty tired."

"I came home early for this," Levi fretted. "

"What were you even doing at work?"

"You know, the usual."

"I keep telling you to not to hunch over that computer."

"I think its more than just bad habits, brat."

"Like what?"

Levi took a deep breath before proposing his idea. "We're just,-not as _young."_

The room was silent save for the clock ticking. Then out of nowhere, Mikasa started laughing. Levi cracked a small smile. He was in denial too.

"I guess I'll have to rely on your sense of humor for fun," she said in between laughs.

"That sounds awful," he admitted truthfully.

"Come on, Levi. We both new this day would come."

"I know. I just wish it didn't have to," he murmured.


End file.
